


A Piece of Me

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [1]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/F, Gen, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Library, Neck Kissing, Nehrim, Nightmares, Not Caring, Tavern, first friend, guilt tripping, haunting past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: A pre story of the prophetess and how she got on that ship to Enderal.I am a tavern wench in some place called the Drunken Elemental in Nehrim. This place is so strange, sort of familiar but then again different.





	A Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> My modified version of the Prophetess from Enderal. The main character has a past that is and isn't all nice as a result of it she is conflicted and broken. Perhaps some of her past will come out, if this tale keeps going and doesn’t die out (hopefully it won't come to that).

Susan’s journal, keep out!  
Entry 1:  


I am a tavern wench in some place called the 'Drunken Elemental' in Nehrim. This place is so strange, sort of familiar but then again different.  
  
If I would have wound up here some years ago then I’d have found something else to do for a living but now I just don’t care anymore. The money I make here by carrying drinks and food to the customers, cleaning the tavern and occasionally singing is enough to rent a room and get food to stay alive but there isn’t much of it left for anything else. 

This life is tolerable, my stomach is full as is my dear bottle of ‘stronger stuff’ and there are plenty of women and men who I can have some fun with. I’m alive, my life is ok but it is empty. No real connection to anything to anyone but you know what I just don’t care because why should I?  
  
Once I had a connection to a cause, to an idea, to someone but now I have none of it and I will say it again: I just don’t care.

\--------------

  
Entry 2:  


It is my day off and no matter how hard I try not to be idle about it all I can’t help myself not wanting to find out more about this world, these lands, history, to put it plain I still care about knowledge. That part of me has not been lost. It feels good to have a piece of who I used to be but then again it is sad to have a connection to my former self, to see and feel all that is lost. Ugh don’t over think it!

\--------------

  
Entry 3:  


In the time that follows the library becomes a part of my routine. When there is spare time there are more choices for what to do and the bibliotheca overweighs the other options a lot, mostly.

\--------------

  
Entry 4:  


One day I met another person in the local library, he comes here a lot too. He’s name is Sirius and he seems to be a dreamer. He always speaks about a place called Enderal, how beautiful it is, how pleasant the people are and how he would like to live there. These are just pretty dreams but like most people and like on most occasions it will stay just that, a dream. Not many have it in them to make those fantasies come true and so far Sirius seems to be a part of the ones who does nothing to achieve it. I pity him because he still cares too much.

With time we have conversed some more and we've become friends. My first friend in Nehrim, in this strange new land, my only fiend.

\--------------

  
Entry 5:  


On most nights when I sleep there are nightmares… I mean a nightmare that repeats itself over and over again.  
There is a dark forest, colorless flowers, a path that leads to a house. Near the house is my mommy chopping wood. When I talk to mommy she asks me if found something (found what, mommy?) Then she says that she caught a beautiful one today. When I go inside the house there is a flood of memories and feelings that relate to the place because is eerily similar to the dwelling I grew up in.

When I proceed to go inside there truly is a beautiful deer in the butcher room. It is a fine animal, on the border of young and old so that the meat should still have youthful taste. Then mommy walks in, she starts blaming me for the death of my family and her. It isn’t my fault! I try to explain it to her but each and every time the only words that are willing to leave my mouth are “It was the masked men!” She accuses me of lying and the room is all of a sudden a blaze. Mommy rants about how she should have drowned me as a babe. She then makes her way to the deer and starts eating it raw, she rips the meat from the beast with her bare hands and chants “Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat!” She is on fire but she doesn’t notice it and keeps on screaming “Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat! Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat! Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat…”

Then I always wake up.

Thankfully some nights I don’t dream.

I have no idea what to make of it, yet.

\--------------

It is past midnight and I’m trying to sweet-talk this girl into bed. We are kissing passionately. Her hands are wondering up and down my back until one of them rests on my ass. She smells of fresh wood. If I remember correctly then she worked at the lumber mill. What is her name? - It started with a M, Mia-no, Micah- no, Marcia-NO. Fuck - M it is. M pushes me against the tavern wall. We are a few steps away from my room.

A door slam and a familiar voice saying: “I have a plan!”

I don’t care who it is because I’m making out with a gorgeous woman M who I’ll take to bed tonight. It isn't every day that a girl can get lucky.

A man approaches us, he laughs “Come on Susan you can bed her later, I have a brilliant plan.”

I break away from the kiss and look at him, annoyed. M kisses my neck. “I am a little busy Sirius.”

He frowns “You asked for it.” He puts his hand on M’s shoulder “Marinella your husband is on his way to the tavern!”  
That was her name- Marinella. No wonder why I don’t remember it. Names should not sound like food to be more exact like cheese. It is not appetizing to associate kissing or bedding someone with cheese.

Marinella gasps and brakes away from kissing me. She seems nervous “Shit why of all the days would the greasy bastard come here? I’ve got to get out of here! I’m so sorry Sue.” She gives me a peck on the cheek and runs away.

“Okay her husband was not on his way here, he was laying face down dunk in a ditch.”

“Did you really have to scare her away? Now I’m going to be lonely and cold in my bed!”

He crosses his arms on his chest “What happened to the ‘bros before hoes’ code?”

I pinch the bridge of my nose “Do I look like a bro to you?”

He scans me from top to bottom and smirks “Not really but you are like a bro to me, at least in the way you act.”

He might have a point there. When I am myself then the way I act is not really feminine, of course it depends on the person with who I’m spending my time with. “Alright there is a slight chance you may have a tiny point there.”

I gesture towards a table. I sit on a chair and so does he. I run my hand through my messy hair to look more appropriate. “Fill me in then.”

He’s eyes sparkle, that is something new. “So there is a ship going to Enderall and I plan on boarding it.”


End file.
